Examination Day
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: Seluruh sekolah di kota Viskei hari ini mengadakan Ujian Kenaikan Kelas alias UKK. Bagaimana tingkah para GazeBoys yang masih menduduki kelas 2 SMP? the GazettE. Humor, Romance. ReiRuki AoUru NaoKai. RnR? Chapter 02 UPDATED!
1. Day 01

**Examination Day**

**Chapter 01**

**=XxX=  
><strong>

**Title : Examination Day  
><strong>

**Author : Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom : the GazettE**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : apalah~ *dijitak massal***

**Chara : Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai (the GazettE)**

**Pair : AoiUruha, ReitaRuki, KaiNao  
><strong>

**=XxX=**

**Day 01  
><strong>

Fuuuu~~

Pagi yang indah, tepatnya pada tanggal 6 Juni ini. Seluruh sekolah di kota Viskei hari ini mengadakan Ujian Kenaikan Kelas alias UKK. Dan sialnya, hari pertama ini justru diawali dengan pelajaran PKn dan Bahasa Indonesia yang bikin suteresu bin waras.

Oke, daripada ngebacot lama, mendingan kita tengok aja nih anak - anak gaje yang sekarang udah kelas 2 SMP~

**===Way to School===**

**=Aoi version**=

Aoi duduk di atas pagar rumah tetangga sambil membaca buku di depannya. Buku PKn. Hari ini ujian PKn, uhuhu~

Seperti biasa, Aoi pergi ke sekolah naik angkot. Dan di tempat inilah ia menuggu angkot yang datengnya cuma 30 menit sekali itu. Kalo dia lagi sial karena kesiangan atau beol dulu, dia musti rela ngga dapet angkot dan musti jalan kaki ke sekolahnya.

"Wewenang MK... Waduh 0.0 Gileee~ sebanyak ini gue apalin? Mencret dah gua sampe skul ntar." Komentarnya. "Oke, gue apalin satu dulu.. Umm... Mengadili pada tingkat pertama dan terakhir yang putusannya bersifat final untuk menguji Undang - Undang terhadap Undang - Undang Dasar. Jiaaaakkhh~ panjang niaan~"

Singkat waktu, sebuah angkot warna pink ngejreng en norak melaju dengan kekuatan sedang melewati Aoi. Tapi dasar si Aoi lagi konsen ke buku PKn itu, akhirnya si angkot ngeloyor gitu aja. Berasa udah ngga dibutuhkan sama pemuda ber-pierching norak tersebut.

"Are? Perasaan tadi ada angkot pink? 0.0" Pikir Aoi bego. Pas nengok, tuh angkot pink udah siap - siap belok di pertigaan jalan.

"Gyaaaa! Uangkooooottt! Angkot pink-ku sayaaangg!" Teriak Aoi lebe sambil lari - lari ngejar tuh angkot norak yang notabene jauh banget dari jangkauan Aoi.

"Abaaang angkooott!" Teriak Aoi lagi. Kali ini ia ngeliat angkot pink norak tersebut berhenti buat masupin penumpang. Paling ngga ada harapan.

"Angkoooottt!" Aoi ngejar angkot tersebut. Namun dasar sial, tuh angkot justru melejit kenceng banget dan ilang di pandangan Aoi.

"Yaaaahh.. Musti jalan kaki, deh.."

**=Ruki Version=**

"Ruki, bekalnya udah?"

"Udah, mi."

"Udah belajar, kan? Udah apal kan Pasal 24C ayat 1?"

"Udah, mi.."

"Awas, lho ntar kalau udah selesai ngerjain soalnya diteliti lagi! Sapa tau kena iler-mu atau upil-mu gitu! Bersihin!"

"... Iya, mih." Jawab Ruki sungkan. Beginilah keadaan rumah Ruki tiap kali ujian datang. Mamihnya yang notabene overprotect(?) bakal nyiapin ini-itu buat modal tempur anaknya yang menurut ramalan Ki Joko Bego konon kelak di kemudian hari Ruki akan mengharumkan nama bangsa dan negara yang tercinta.

"Ittekimasu~" Ruki membuka pintu rumahnya bersiap - siap berangkat, kalau saja ibunya tidak memanggilnya lagi...

"Ruki! Kamu mau naik apa ke sekolah?"

Ruki mengangkat alisnya heran hingga membentuk sudut siku - siku *alah!*. "Jalan, mih.."

"Ngga boleh! Hari ini kamu ujian, ntar kalo kamu sampe sekolah capek trus gabisa konsentrasi gimana? Trus ntar kalo nilainya jelek gimana? Pokoknya selama ujian mama mau nganter kamu!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEE?"

"Kenapa? Ayo berangkat!" Ujar mamanya yang entah sejak kapan nyiapin sepeda. (bayangin Shinchan dibonceng mamanya ke sekolah pake sepeda, lol)

**=Reita Version=**

BRUAAAAKK

Seorang pemuda ber-noseband terjatuh dengan mulus dari ranjang empuknya. Kontan matanya terbuka lebar. Apalagi saat melihat jam weker yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 06.40.

"NAAAANIIIII?"

Dengan langkah ala Jerry yang dikejar Tom, ia langsung melejit aja make seragam plus parfum disana - sini dan berangkat sekolah tanpa mandi dan makan.

"Akiraaaa! Makan duluuu!"

**=Kai Version=**

Seorang cowo ber-dimple manis mengayuh sepeda birunya santai sambil ber-headbang macem orang autis. Padahal jelas - jelas ia nggak dengerin lagu atau semacemnya yang ngebikin orang bisa headbang =.=a

Ckiiitt..

Ia menghentikan laju sepedanya kemudian memasang tampang mikir. "Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan, deh.." Gumamnya dengan mimik yang ngga enak dipandang mata. Pemuda bernama Kai itu memeriksa tubuhnya *alah*.

"Seragam udah rapi, kok... Dasi juga udah.. Sabuk.. Udah.." Kai memeriksa isi tasnya. "Lengkap, kok..."

"Eh, apa ini?" Ia menemukan secarik kertas yang di atasnya tertulis, 'Jadwal Ujian Kenaikan Kelas SMP Peace and Smile'

"Oh My Gaaaacckkktt! Kai lupa belajaarr! (/;°ロ°)/"

**=Uruha Version=**

Uruha, seorang cowo murid asuhan SMP Peace and Smile berjalan pelan ke arah sekolahnya. Karena hari ini ujian, sebisa mungkin ia meningkatkan kepercaya-diriannya, salah satunya dengan menggunakan make up tebal untuk menampakkan wajah cantiknya bak Aphrodite.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada udang di balik batu. Uruha pake make up seperti ini agar menggoda iman para pengawas ujian, begitu wasiat orangtuanya. Bahkan ia memakai hotpants super ketat yang menampakkan paha mulus menggoda takwa itu~XD.

_"Idih, ngga level!"_ Pekik Uruha dalam hati saat seorang om - om menyiulinya nakal. _"Emang gue cewe, apa? Terlanjur pedang - pedangan tau rasa, lu!"_

**=XxX=**

**Hari pertama, Pelajaran pertama : PKn**

Lima orang murid dari gank the GazettE ngga tau diri berjalan di koridor, mencari - cari ruangan masing - masing.

Orang yang paling tinggi, yang di daulat sebagai bagian pemalakan bernama Aoi. Liat aja tampangnya yang serem bak preman. *ditabok* Tugasnya ialah memalak murid - murid pinter buat ngasih contekan. Modalnya adalalah tatapan deathglare. Namun walaupun begitu, si Aoi ini ngga pernah absen kalo urusan kena sial. Udah liat kan di atas tadi dia musti ngejar - ngejar angkot dulu sebelum akhirnya berjalan kaki ke sekolah? Dan sekarang ia...

**BRUAAAKK**

Tuh kan, si Aoi jatoh kesandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

Oke, kita lanjut ke berikutnya~

Yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya adalah pemimpin mereka, yang disinyalir sangat berbaik hati kalo ngasih contekan. Sebut aja Kai. Tugasnya ialah memberi contekan terhadap teman - teman gank-nya. Dan jawaban yang diberikan Kai konon bener - bener bisa diandalkan. Walaupun wajahnya terkesan autis dan cengengesan, dia ini punya cara khas dalam memimpin gank. Alias tukang ngomel. *ditabok Kai*

Yang pake noseband dengan rambut acak - acakan biasa dipanggil Reita. Dia wakil ketua(?) the GazettE. Kerjaannya sama keak Kai, ngasih contekan ke anggota gank-nya. Walaupun jawaban yang dia kasih udah pasti melenceng jauh dari jawaban Kai. Sampai sekarang tidak diketahui kenapa makhluk berandalan yang satu ini bisa menjadi wakil ketua the GazettE. Punya nyali buat nyontek aja ciut kalo sang guru udah melotot di depannya. *ya iyalah!* Tapi sebenarnya ada satu yang bisa diandalkan dari makhluk ber-noseband ini. Dia ahli ngeles. Itu membuat keberadaannya sangat disyukuri oleh anggota lain, hohoho~

Lalu cowo paling boncel yang daritadi misuh - misuh ngga jelas namanya Ruki. Dia ahlinya malakin sensei alias minta nilai tambahan ke sensei. Modalnya cuma satu : growl. Iya, growl. Jadi gini, nih. Kalo misalnya si sensei ngga mau nambahin nilai buat kelima member the GazettE, maka taruhannya ialah ia bakalan ngancurin satu sekolah dengan growl-nya. Simpel, kan?

Yang terakhir, seorang cowo bermuka cantik, Uruha. Dia sebagai sekretaris the GazettE. Tugasnya ialah mencari contekan kesana kemari dengan modal wajah cantik dan paha mulusnya. Dia sangat berguna di the GazettE, karena selain sebagai pencari ulung, ia juga bisa dipakai sebagai pencuci mata *dilempar boot Uruha* anoo, maksud saya dia juga bisa diandalkan kalau - kalau gank mereka dalam bahaya. Misalnya terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ia cukup berlenggak - lenggok memamerkan pahanya di depan para sensei dan gank mereka pun selamat dari segala marabahaya. *ajaran sesat*

Nah, seperti itu kira - kira perkenalannya, mari kita masuk ke ceritanya aja ^0^a

"Ini ruangannya. ( ・_・)" Aoi menatap ruang kelas yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan "Ruang 7 VIII C & VII E"

"Sama adek kelas, nih.. (￣ω￣;)" Komentar Reita sungkan lalu masuk kelas tersebut tanpa salam diikuti yang lain.

"Hmm... Gue di sini. (｡_｡*)" Ruki meletakkan tasnya di sebuah bangku yang tertera stiker "VIII C - 27". 27 itu nomor absen-nya si Ruki, ohoho~

"Kita deketan, Ruk~ ヾ(＾∇＾)" Reita meletakkan tasnya di depan bangku Ruki. "VIII C - 23"

"Kai, lu dimana?" Tanya Ruki.

"Eeh, aku... Jauh, nih. (━＿━)ゝ" Kai garuk - garuk pala sambil duduk di bangku "VIII C - 10"

"Jiaaaahh! Nama lu pake hurup 'K' sih!"

"Gomeeeenn~ （．＿．）"

"Kussooo! Gue paling depan! [○･｀Д´･○]" Komentar Aoi di depan bangkunya, "VIII C - 1". "hari ini gue sial banget, deh!"

"Minna~ Aku di belakaaaang~ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ" Seru Uruha senang sambil duduk di bangku paling akhir, "VIII C - 35"

"Sial! Kita terpisah!" Reita mendramatisir. "Kai, lu udah apal semuanya, kan? Bisa kasih kita contekannya, kan?"

"A-Anooo~ sebenernya.. Minnaaa... Aku belum belajar.."

"UAAAPPPAAAAA?"

Semua pasang mata ganti menatap Aoi.

"Hee? Kok natepnya ke gue? 0.0" Tanya Aoi inosen.

"Pokoknya lu musti cari contekan!"

"Hieeeeee? Ogaaahh! Bangku gue paling depan nihhh!" Protesnya sambil menunjuk meja pengawas yang tepat di depannya.

"Peraturan nomor 5; Jika Ketua gank berhalangan untuk memberi contekan, maka yang harus bertanggung jawab ialah bagian pemalakan!" Ucap Reita lantang. Soal peraturan gank dialah yang paling hafal.

"No waaaaayy! (≧ヘ≦ )" Rengek Aoi putus asa.

"YES WAY! ヾ(`Д´*)ノ " Ucap semuanya lantang.

Aoi mengkeret (?).

.

.

"Selamat pagi, anak - anak." Sapa Gackt-sensei saat memasuki ruang ujian.

"Selamat pagi, paaakk!"

"Pagi ini kita akan mengadakan ujian PKn, mohon untuk mengerjakan dengan sungguh - sungguh dan diharapkan untuk tidak membawa contekan atau mencontek teman, mengerti?"

"Iya, paaakk!"

"Bagus. Aoi, tolong bagikan ini." Gackt menyerahkan tumpukan soal dan lembar jawab pada Aoi.

.

.

**==Aoi==**

_Gyaaaa! Apaan, nih? _（・O・）a_ Gue kan udah lupaaaa! _(_ _,)/

**No. 5 : Sebutkan salah satu wewenang MK!**

_..._

_Jiah, gue jawab ngasal, deh._

**Answer : Menciptakan keadilan sosial bagi seluruh rakyat Indonesia  
><strong>

**==Kai==**

**No. 34 : Indonesia menganut demokrasi liberal sejak...**

_Uwaaaaa! Aku ngga belajar, pula!_ （＞o＜）

**Answer : Sejak jaman lebaran monyet**

**==Reita==**

Reita garuk - garuk kepalanya bingung. Udah 30 menit dan dia baru ngerjain 5 soal pilihan ganda, uhuhu~

Ia menatap pengawasnya. Gackt sedang pasang tampang melotot mirip leak. Niatnya buat nyontek pupus sudah.

**==Ruki==**

Sreeett.. Sreeett.. Sreeett..

Ruki menggoreskan ballpoint-nya dengan lancar. Beruntung semalam ibunya membimbingnya dengan baik, ohoho~

**==Uruha==**

Uruha menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri lalu menoleh ke arah Tora di sebelah kirinya. Bener - bener pasang tampang sekushi. "Psst.. Psst..."

"Eh?" Tora menoleh. Hampir aja ia mimisan di tempat melihat Uruha yang memasang pose sekushi yang menggoda iman dan takwa~XD.

"I-iya?" Bisiknya ragu.

"Nomor 10, dong~" Uruha mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Kontan Tora hanya bisa menelan ludahnya lalu memberikan jawaban nomor 10. "Yang C."

"Sankyuu cakep~ ;)"

JDEEEERRR!

Tora pingsan di tempat.

.

.

**===Break Time===**

"Gyaaaaaa! Susah, gilaaa!" Teriak Reita di kursi taman.

"Payah! Mana pengawasnya Gackt-sensei, pula!" Sembur Aoi.

"Iya. Maaf, ya minna.. Aku semalem ngga belajar..." Ucap Kai merasa bersalah.

"Hohoho~ nggapapa, Kai~ ^0^/" Ruki nepok - nepok punggung Kai sampe Kai pengen muntah.

"Hee? Jangan bilang lu sama Uruha ngga ada masalah. ==" Aoi menginterogasi Ruki dan Uruha dengan tampang deathglare khas-nya.

"Gue kan anak rajin, hohoho~ ^0^" Jawab Ruki bangga sambil nepuk - nepuk dada.

"Oke. Kalo lu gue bisa ngerti." Aoi menatap Uruha. "Lu?"

"Ooh, gue.. gue biasa ajalah. Dapet dari Tora, Shou ama Saga ^-^" Jawab Uruha santai.

"NAAAANIIII?"

"Eeh? 0.0"

"Kok lu bisa ngais jawaban segampang itu?" Reita menatap Uruha kesal.

"Alah, palingan juga dia mejeng.." Komentar Aoi dingin lalu pergi gitu aja.

"Hee? Aoi, oi Ao-chan~~" Uruha menarik - narik ujung lengan baju Aoi.

"Gue iri, tau." Ujar Aoi dingin.

"Gomeeeenn..."

"Cieee cieeee~~" Reita menyiuli pasangan kekasih itu semangat. "Ruk, kalo gitu ntar pulang sekolah jalan, yok ^0^" Katanya sambil merangkul Ruki.

"Ngga, deh. Aku mau belajar aja buat besok.." Ruki tersenyum lalu kembali serius dengan bukunya.

"Gyaaaahhaaha~ ditolak uke, tuhh~" Cibir Kai sumringah.

"Wakaka~ yang keak gini sih gue sering, Kai~ Lo sama Nao akhir - akhir ini ngga pernah berdua, ya? Hohoho~"

"Eeh? Na-Nao? Ka-kamu tau darimana, Rei? 0.0" Kai nge-blush alamiah.

"Wakakak~ ya tau lah, Kai~ Gue getooo~"

.

.

**Pelajaran Kedua : Bahasa Indonesia**

Srek.

"Eeh? Apaan, nih?" Reita memiringkan kepalanya heran saat membaca soal - soal Bahasa Indonesia yang baru dibagikan. Matanya terpaku pada beberapa soal yang notabene njlimet bin ruwet.**  
><strong>

"Sssstt.." Ruki memberi isyarat dari belakang pada kekasihnya untuk tenang.

"Eeh, Ru. Nomor 35 apaan, nih? Majas Metonimia gue ngga pernah denger.." Bisik Reita sambil menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Udah deh ntar gue kasih. Sana kerjain yang lain dulu!" Perintah Ruki sambil berbisik juga.

"Ehem. Matsumoto-san, Suzuki-san?" Miyavi-sensei melotot ke arah mereka.

"(゜ロ゜) I-Iya, sensei?" Jawab Ruki shock.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan, hmm~? (｡･｀ω´･｡)"

"Yee~ Sensei ini gimana, dah! Sebentar lagi kan ulang tahunnya Miyavi-sensei! Kita mau bikin surprise, nih~ (´ ▽｀)" Reita ngeles.

"Ara? Honto? Kalo gitu pas ulang tahun ntar sensei mau kalian bikinin Spaghetti, Gado - gado, Onigiri, Hamburger sama Pecel! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ" (makanan dari negara berbeda =_=).

Reita dan Ruki sweatdrop. "I-iya, sensei..."

"Hohoho~ silahkan lanjutkan rencana itu kalau udah selesai mengerjakan ujian~ ヽ(' ∇' )ノ" Miyavi-sensei kipas - kipas pake kipas jawa tradisional dan duduk di atas meja guru. (**≪Motto hari ini : Hidup itu Indah** *bletak!*)

.

.

**==Kai==**

**Soal No. 5 Essay : Tulislah sebuah puisi dengan tema kepahlawanan!**

_Eeh?_

_Uuungg... Pahlawanku itu ibu.. (baca interview Gajet) Jadi..._

**Answer :**

**Ibu~**

**Bunda~**

**Mama~  
><strong>

**Mother~**

**Okaasan~**

**I love you full~**

_Hmm.._

Kai memperhatikan puisi yang baru saja ia tulis. _Eeh, ini kan Bahasa Indonesia, harusnya puisinya pake Bahasa Indonesia, dong! _(≧≦)

_Uunn.._

_I itu saya.. Love itu cinta.. You itu kamu... Full itu penuh..._

_Ah, sou ka!_

Kai mengganti tulisan "I love you full" menjadi "Aku cinta kamu penuh" (nonsense)

**==Reita==**

Pluk.

Sebuah kertas yang ngga berbentuk jatuh dengan tepat dan akurat di meja Reita. Dari arahnya, Reita segera tahu kalau..

_Gyeehehe~ pasti dari Rucchan gue, nih! Wokwokwok~ Pasti mau ngasih gue semua jawabannya_**. **_Gyaaaaa~ (*/∇/*)_

_Are? Apa, nih?_

**_"Baka! Lu kalo ngeles yang bener, dong! Masa kita musti ngasih makanan keak gituan ke Meev! Bakaaaaaa! _("＞ω＜)っ))_ *punch, punch* Love, Rukichuw"_**

**_==Aoi==_**

Kluk.

Aoi melirik ke arah gank-mates(?) nya yang jauuuhh dipandang mata.

Tiba - tiba matanya berhadapan dengan mata Hiroto, seorang murid di kelas itu yang lumayan pinter juga.

_Kesempatan!_

Aoi memasang tatapan deathglare pada Hiroto, lalu mengisyaratkan, "Gue-minta-jawaban-nomor-45"**_._**

0.0 (Hiroto)

"Anoo.. S-Se-Sensei~" Hiroto mengangkat tangannya.

_Kampreeeett!_ Batin Aoi kesal.

"Iya, Hiroto?" Jawab Miyavi sungkan.

"S-saya mau ke toilet dulu... K-ke-kebelet nih, pak.."

"Oh, silahkan.."

Wuuussshhh~

Hiroto berlari bak atlet.

**==Ruki==**

Pluk.

Sebuah kertas yang lebih ruwet jatuh di depan pandangan Ruki. Entah bagaimana caranya murid ber-noseband di depannya itu melempar kertas tersebut.

_**"Daripada ketahuan nyontek, hayo? Ah, tapi dua - duanya ngga ada yang enak juga, sih.. Eh, Ru metonimia itu apa, sih? Trus bikinin gue puisi yang kepahlawanan itu, dong! **_**（^人^）**_** Looovvvveeee****, Reita"**_

Bruk.

Ruki meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. _Si Reita itu seme atau uke gue, sih? Perasaan dimana - mana uke yang minta bantuan sama seme.._ (Ruki mengakui kalau dirinya uke, wkwkwk)

**==Uruha==**

_Kanan... Bangku kosong._

_Kiri.. Ada Tora._

_Depan... Shou._

_Depan kiri.. Saga._

_Minta sama siapa, yah..._

Tuk.

Uruha menggetukkan sepatu bootnya pada kursi Shou yang ada di depannya. Tak lama kemudian Shou melirik ke arahnya lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Uruha.

Sreeekk...

Sebuah kertas mendarat dari genggaman Shou di depan Uruha. Uruha yang penasaran membukanya hati - hati. Dan ternyata Shou memberinya semua jawaban ujian hari itu!

"Sankyuu~ ^-^" Uruha berbisik disambut dengan anggukan pelan Shou.

**=Day 01 : END=**

Ufufufufu~

Fanfic ini pelampiasan ujian. Gara - gara pas ujian kepikiran yang keak ginian. Wakaka~

Yang Day 02 moga - moga ide saya ngga mampet TT_TT

Review? Comment? Unek - unek?

Klik aja tombol di bawah ini, gratis kok ^-^

No flame please~

Regards,

Akiyama Kaira


	2. Day 02

**Examination Day**

**Chapter 02**

**=XxX=  
><strong>

**Title : Examination Day  
><strong>

**Author : Akiyama Kaira**

**Fandom : the GazettE**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : apalah~ *dijitak massal***

**Chara : Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai (the GazettE)**

**Pair : AoiUruha, ReitaRuki, KaiNao  
><strong>

**=XxX=**

**Day 02  
><strong>

Ururururuuuunn~

Pagi yang mendung - mendung berat. Cuaca di kota Viskei hari ini surem - surem cerah. Dibilang mendung jawabannya bener, dibilang cerah juga ngga salah. Netral aja, sih. *author digaplok krn gaje*

Okeh, hari ini tanggal 7 Juni. Hari kedua UKK bagi murid - murid kota Viskei yang masih duduk di tingkat SD dan SMP. Ngga terkecuali buat lima orang kucrut - kucrut yang tergabung dalam gank the GazettE di SMP Peace and Smile. Sekedar bocoran aja, pelajaran yang diujikan hari ini adalah Matematika dan Bimbingan Konseling, hohoho~ ^0^

**===Way to School===**

**=Aoi version**=

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Aoi getok - getokin meja makan di depannya bimbang. Sekarang jam masih nunjukin pukul 06.00 WKV (Waktu Kota Viskei, lol). Masih terlalu pagi buat berangkat sekolah. tapi Aoi merasa dia perlu beranjak dari rumahnya sekarang juga. Kenapa? Tentu saja dia pengen berangkat bareng Uruha, kekasih tercinta, ohoho~

Tapi dia juga pikir - pikir dulu, nih. Biaya angkot buat pelajar itu seribu perak. Seribu perak buat ke rumah Uru yang notabene cukup jauh juga baik dari rumah Aoi maupun ke sekolah. Nah, terus sebagai seme yang bertanggung jawab, tentu aja dia harus ngebayarin Uruha. Biaya dia dan Uruha ke sekolah naik angkot otomatis jadi dua ribu perak. Jadi pagi ini dia harus ngantongin uang minimal tiga rebu perak. Itu belum termasuk ongkos traktir Uruha dan ongkos pulang.

"Hokeh!" Aoi tersenyum memandangi uang lima rebu perak yang dikasih ibunda tercinta beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan ini, tiga rebu buat berangkat bareng Uruha, seribu-nya buat traktir Uruha cimol(?) dan seribu lagi cukup buat ongkos pulang. (nasib pelajar)

"Okaasan, aku jemput istriku dulu, yaa!"

"Apaaaaa? 0.0" Mama Aoi yang sedang nyuci piring shock.

PRAAAAANGG (suara piring pecah)

**=Ruki Version=**

Kluk

Ruki mengawasi mamanya yang lagi ngurusin adeknya makan. Pagi ini Ruki memutuskan buat kabur dari mamanya. Asalkan ngga dianter naik sepeda, dia rela aja numpang sama om - om tukang sampah di depan jalan.

"Ruki, mama mau cuci popok adek dulu, ya." Mama Ruki pergi ke sumur.

_Kesempatan! b0.0d_ Gumam Ruki senang.

Baru aja dia melangkahkan dua kakinya.. "Ruki, mau kemana kamu? Tenang aja, ntar mama anter ke sekolah kok! Diem aja kamu di sofa!"

T_T

**=Reita Version=**

"Hmmm..."

Reita ngangguk - ngangguk sambil senyum gaje pandangin wallpaper di hape-nya. Kemarin - kemarin dia sempet motret Ruki yang lagi ngambek gara - gara dipaksa pulang bareng. Dan akhirnya mereka jadi pulang bareng dengan garansi(?), Reita bakal nge-hapus poto itu sampe di rumah. Wkwkwk~ Entah si Reita yang terlalu licik atau Ruki yang terlalu polos. *plaakk

"Rucchan I'm comiiiiinn~"

Wuuuuuuusssshhh~

"Akira, mandi duluuuuu!"**  
><strong>

**=Kai Version=**

"Ta-ta-da-ta-da-ta-ta-ta-taa~" Kai nyanyi - nyanyi geje keak orang autis sambil headbang. Sekarang dia lagi sarapan, nih. Di apartment itu cuma ada Kai dan kakaknya, tapi kakaknya udah berangkat kerja dari Shubuh tadi. Jadi pagi itu emang ngga rame keak rumah temen - temennya. Uhuhu, kacian Kaaaaiii~

Pii Pii Pii...

Ponsel Kai bergetar hebat hingga menghasilkan gempa lokal 0.005 SR.

**Nao Pooh Lovely Calling**

"Moshi-moshi, Nao?" Kai mengangkat sumringah. Secara pagi - pagi udah ditelepon seme tercintah. Cikiciiiww~

"_Hai, ohayo~ Kai, berangkat bareng yok! Aku bawa motor, nih!_"

"Honto~? Oke!"

"_Siip~ aku udah di depan, lho~ ehehe.._"

"NAAANIII? 0.0" Kai berlari ke halaman rumahnya. Sosok Nao yang duduk di atas Kawasaki dan baru saja melepas helm-nya terekam slow-motion di kepalanya. (bayangin iklan shampoo yang model-nya ngelepas helm, lol)

"Yo!" Nao tersenyum manis lalu menutup BlackBerry flip-nya *mauuu~*.

*0* Kai mematung autis tak berdaya melihat sosok Nao bak pembalap internasional.

"Anooo~ Kai?" Nao sweatdrop.

**=Uruha Version=**

Uruha duduk di ruang tamu sambil menopang dagunya. Sesekali ia melirik keluar jendela, menunggu sosok seme tercinta~XD

"Woy, bangong aja!" Hyde, kakak Uruha dateng tiba - tiba cuma pake kolor doang. "Ngapain, sih? udah berangkat sana! Nunggu Aoi, yah? Kekekek~"

"Iih, kakak apa - apaan, sih!" Uruha mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Wekekek~ kalo bener, dia udah ada di belakang sono, lagi makan."

"Hah? 0.0" Uruha beranjak menuju ruang makan, dimana ia dapat menjumpai sosok Aoi yang entah datang dari mana udah makan lahap; jadi sehat. *author dikeroyok massa*

"Loh, kok...? 0.0a"

**=XxX=**

Reita dan Ruki berjalan bergandengan tangan di taman sekolah. Pagi itu belum ada satupun murid yang berangkat kecuali kedua sejoli ini, yang justru memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan(?).

Ruki boleh aja bersyukur barang sebentar. Karena tadi pagi dia sempet dirundung kebingungan mendalam untuk memilih salah satu dari option di bawah ini :

Option A : kabur dari mamanya

Option B : harus menanggung malu lagi karena dianter mamanya

Dan di saat seperti itu, si Reita justru muncul dan mengajak Ruki berangkat sekolah sama - sama. Walaupun mama Ruki sempat curiga karena mereka berangkat pagi sekali. Namun dasar Reita, dia justru ngeles, "Tenang aja, tante. Hari ini saya emang janji buat ngajarin Ruki matematika di sekolah, abisnya dia suka ngga konsen gitu kalo ngga belajar di taman sekolah, hohoho~"

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di kursi taman sekolah sambil nenteng tas masing - masing karena belum ada satupun pintu kelas yang dibuka.

"Ehehehehe~ Ruk~" Reita nowel - nowel pipi Ruki najong.

"Hmm.." Ruki mandang Reita berasa majikan.

"Dingin banget, sih lu =3= Gue kan sebagai seme jadi merasa terhina, huhuhu~ T_T"

"Alah, lu-nya aja yang emang udah hina =3="

"T_T"

"Woo~ udah ada Reita sama Ruki ^0^"

"Eeh?" Reita menoleh ke arah asal suara. Ternyata ada pasangan NaoKai yang lagi jalan ke arah mereka.

"Anoo~ pagi, Reita.. Ruki ^-^" Sapa Kai.

"Pagi, Kai ^0^" Jawab Ruki.

"Lu kok kayaknya lebih peduli sama temen - temen daripada gue, ya Ruk? T_T" Komentar Reita tajam.

"KAAAAAAII! Yuuuhuuu~ Kaaaaii~" Terdengar suara geje milik Aoi yang sekarang lari - lari ke arah Kai dengan Uruha yang digeret dengan paksa.

"Eeh? Iya, Ada ap- Huwaaaa!" Kai justru nyungsep ke tong sampah gara - gara ketabrak Aoi. "HEH ANAK BUAH SIALAN BANGUNIN GUEEEEE!" Kai tereak - tereak dengan aura membunuh. Disinilah kepribadiannya yang lain(?) sebagai evil muncul.

.

.

"Hohoho, maap Kai~ ^0^a" Aoi pasang tampang inosen setelah membantu Kai keluar dari tong sampah. Walaupun dengan susah payah sekali. Pas si Kai udah hampir keluar, eh si Aoi kepleset daun pisang(?) bekas lemper. Masuk lagi, deh si Kai.

"Awas, lu AWO! DX"

"Gomen, gomeeen ^0^ Kai, lu pasti udah belajar, kan? Hohoho~ \^0^/"

"-,- Udah. Lu mau gue kasih contekan ntar?"

"Ehehehehe, boleh boleh. Boleh sekali \^0^/"

"PUSH UP 100 KALI, LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 50 KALI, KASIH MAKAN GUE(?) 100 HARI 100 MALAM!"

Aoi mangap.

**=XxX=**

**Hari kedua, Pelajaran pertama : Matematika**

Kalima kucrut - kucrut gank the GazettE berjalan menuju ruangan mereka dengan tampang berasa pahlawan yang membela bangsa dan negara. Walapun mereka semua sebenernya pesimis banget bisa nyelesaiin soal Matematika, kecuali Kai yang secara otaknya encer keak mentega dicairin.

"Kai, kita berempat bergantung padamu!" Ucap Reita lantang sambil nepok - nepok pundak Kai.

"Ooh.. Iya, iya. ^-^" Jawab Kai entah ngerti atau enggak sambil naroh tas-nya di atas kursi. Sepertinya kepribadian malaikat-nya udah balik, nih sodara - sodara ^^

Hizaki-sensei masuk kelas. "Pagi, anak - anak."

_Bagguuuussss!_ Batin keempat anak buah Kai. Mensyukuri takdir bahwa pengawas mereka hari ini ialah Hizaki-sensei.

"Pagi, buuu!"

"Tolong tas kalian dikumpulkan di depan kelas ^-^" Perintah Hizaki.

**==Aoi==**

**DOEEEEEENGG**

Aoi bengong menatap gambar lingkaran dan angka - angka yang bikin njlimet di depannya. Secara dia beranggapan bahwa soal - soal ini ngga pernah ditemuinya. Oke, sekarang mari kita simak soalnya..

**No. 2 : Sebuah sepeda memiliki jari - jari 14 cm. Sepeda itu dibawa jalan - jalan menyusuri Malioboro, Monas dan Istana Bogor. Hitunglah jarak antara Paris dan Jawa!**

**==Kai==**

Pluk

Pluk

Dua buah kertas jatuh tepat di depan hadapan Kai entah bagaimana caranya. Kai yang berjiwa penasaran akhirnya membuka kertas - kertas itu.

**"Kai! Jarak Paris sama Jawa berapa centimeter? OAO Aoi."**

**"Woy Kai! Minta jawaban semuanya, dong ohohohoho~ ^0^ Buat gue sama Ruki, nih. Reita."**

Kai melirik lembar jawabnya yang masih kosong baru keisi nama doang...

**==Reita==**

Reita menopang dagunya sambil mengawasi Kai yang sedari tadi bengong aja ngebaca kertas yang baru aja dilemparnya. Apa, sih yang dilakukan si autis itu? Di saat darurat begini masih sempet - sempetnya bengong. T_T Dia kan butuh jawaban~

**Bletak!**

Reita ngelempar kepala Kai pake ballpoint. berharap Kai dapat sadar; atau paling tidak mengerjapkan matanya. Namun sepertinya ada hal yang tidak diharapkan...

"Reita? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hizaki tajam.

"A-anoo, sensei~ tadi Kai pinjem ballpoint, pas dilempar malah kena kepalanya. Ehehe~ v^0^" Belagak inosen...

"Benarkah itu, Kai?" Hizaki menatap Kai yang lagi ngusep - ngusep kepalanya sambil bengong natepin kertas. "Kai?"

"Eeh? I-iya, sensei? 0.0" Kai nyadar.

"Kertas apa itu?"

"Eeh- ini 0.0 Ini daftar harga supermarket sebelah, bu.." Kai ngeles.

"Eeh? Supermarket sebelah? 0.0 Lagi diskon, yah?" Hizaki mendekati Kai.

"Ee-I-Iya, bu.."

"BENARKAAAAHH? *0* coba saya pinjam daftarnya, nak~" Hizaki merampas kertas di tangan Kai. Reita, Aoi dan Kai cuma mangap doang.

"..."

"Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Kai! KELUAAAARRR!"

JDEEEEERR!

**==Uruha==**

Triiiinggg~

Uruha menampilkan senyum bak malaikat pepsodent turun dari langit ke empat belas pada lelaki di sebelah kirinya alias Tora. Ngga hanya itu, dia juga lenggak - lenggok gitu bak model kelas hiu(?).

"Tor, nomor 12, dong~" Bisiknya.

"URUHAAA!" Hizaki nge-growl(?).

"I-Iya, bu? 0.0" Uruha langsung posisi murid teladan. Pandangan lurus ke depan, kedua tangan di atas meja, badan tegap.

"Keluar, kamu!"

JDEEEEERR!

.

.

"KOK GUE IKUT KELUAR JUGA, SIH?" Ruki nge-growl di atas atap di hadapan teman - temannya. Sekarang semua anggota gank the GazettE yang dikeluarin dari ruang ujian pada ngegaje disini, nih ceritanya.

"Jangan keras - keras, dong Ruk~ Haduuu T.T" Aoi menyumpal mulut Ruki dengan kresek(?) setelah menutup kedua telinganya dengan headset.

"Meeting mulai!" Kai selaku leader mulai memimpin meeting dadakan dengan latar belakang atap sekolah. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan anggota - anggotanya.

"Yang pertama; Aoi dan Reita. Gara - gara kalian gue jadi kena imbas, nih." Ujar Kai sambil menatap kedua anak buahnya dengan tatapan iblis.

"..."

"Nah, terus Ruki. Gue ngga nyalahin lu. Ini gara - gara Reita, kan yang masuk - masukin nama lu di kertas yang dikirim ke gue?"

"..."

"Kalo Uruha? Kenape lagi loe?"

"Gue.. Kata sensei gini, 'Ngga boleh ada yang menandingi kecantikan dan keseksian(?) saya!' gitu katanya, Kai..." Uruha pasang tampang inosen.

Kai speechless.

**===Break Time===**

**==NaoKai==**

Nao dan Kai duduk - duduk di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Sekarang Nao lagi dengerin curhatannya Kai. Sesama autis harus pengertian *dikeroyok*

"Gue bingung, Nao... Anggota - anggota gue ngga ada yang bener.. Si Reita, ngaku - ngaku jadi wakil ketua tapi malah bikin kami dikeluarin Hizaki - sensei. Si Aoi, yang harusnya malakin temen - temen buat dapet contekan, malah nyontek mulu ke gue. Nah, si Ruki itu boro - boro nyontek, lirik kanan - kiri aja ngga berani. Trus si Uruha itu... Hampir tiap hari temen - temen pada mimisan sama pingsan. Tau ndiri, lah Nao... Pahanya itu, loh..."

Pok

Pok

Nao tepok - tepok pundak Kai yang sekarang lemes nggatau musti ngapain. "Tenang aja, Kai..."

"Kamu mau bantu aku, Nao? *0*" Efek blink di sekitar Kai.

"Ee-Bukan, maksudku-Tenang aja. Paha kamu lebih seksoy daripada Uru, kok..." Nao inosen.

"T_T"

**==AoiUruha==**

"Say, aku bangga kamu dikeluarin sama Hizaki-sensei T_T" Aoi nangis bahagia sambil ngelus - ngelus paha Uruha. Sekarang mereka lagi di kantin. Sengaja ambil tempat di pojokan biar bisa mesra - mesraan.

"Lho, kenapa, Aoi? 0.0"

"Itu artinya..."

"..."

"Artinya kamu lebih seksoy dibanding Hizaki-sensei ^0^"

"T_T"

**==ReitaRuki==**

Hiroto sedang menuju gudang di atap ketika mendengar ada dua buah suara dari balik pintu atap. Langsung aja dia nguping di sana..

"Positif, Rei.. Kok kamu ngga percaya, sih?"

_Positif? 0.0_

"Tapi ngga mungkin, Ruki! Ngga mungkin sampe positif!"

"Ini beneran, Rei... Positif.. Awas aja ntar, kau harus tanggung jawab, lho..."

_Tanggung jawab? 0.0_ Hiroto mikir yang aneh - aneh.

"Hiiieeeee? Tanggung jawab? Nggak, ah. Ini masalah sepele, kok.."

"Sepele gimana, sih? Ntar kalo aku dimarahin mama gimana?"

Krek.

Hiroto membuka pintu atap itu dan menemukan dua makhluk manusia ber-identitas Reita dan Ruki. Mereka sedang duduk mandangin satu buku yang dipenuhi angka.

"Eh, Pon.. Ngapain disitu?" Tanya Ruki.

"Kalian.. Ngomongin apa tadi? 0.0"

"Ini, sini deh..." Reita narik - narik Hiroto lalu menunjuk buku matematika itu. "Coba itung deh yang nomor 17 itu. Hasilnya negatif, kan yah? Masa positif, deh.."

Hiroto sweatdrop. "Terus yang tanggung jawab itu tadi apa? Sampe bawa - bawa mama segala.."

"Itu, kalo jawabannya salah si Ruki bakal dimarahin sama mamanya. Makanya dia minta gue yang tanggung jawab, gitu.."

Hiroto sweatdrops. "Oohhh.."

"Padahal udah jelas - jelas, kan Pon? Ni soal kan jawabannya negatif, yah.. =3=" Reita curhat(?).

"Nggaaaakk! Ini hasilnya positif, Reeeiii! Udah aku hitung ulang, kok!"

"Negatif!"

"Positif!"

"Negatif!"

"..." Hiroto dikacangin..

.

.

"Serius, nih Kai?" Nao merapikan baju seragam yang baru saja ditukar dengan milik Kai. Disini. Di kamar mandi. Kai putus asa, nih sama anggota gank-nya. Jadi dia milih buat tuker peran aja sama Nao. Berhubung muka mereka hampir sama, gitu. Walaupun sebenarnya seragam Nao terlalu besar buat ukuran Kai dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Padahal yang membedakan baju seragam mereka cuma nama yang tertera di pojok kanan baju aja.

"Iya. Kalo gitu aku pinjem kacamata-mu, Nao.." Pinta Kai setelah merapikan sabuknya. "Maaf merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak apa - apa. Ini." Nao melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kai. "Hanya kacamata biasa, kok.."

"Ah, iya." Kai memakai kacamata itu. "Bagaimana, Nao? Sudah mirip kau belum?"

"Err... Kurang lebih, sih.. Tapi menurutku mukaku lebih chubby dan lebih imut.. T_T"

"Ah, iya. Mukamu chubby. Makanya banyak fans-nya, ya Nao..." Ungkap Kai polos.

"..."

.

.

**Pelajaran Kedua : Bimbingan Konseling **(Sebenarnya mapel ini ngga dijadikan mapel ujian, tapi demi kepentingan humor...)**  
><strong>

Nao duduk di bangku Kai dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mungkin dia bakalan stress karena diteror(?) gank the GazettE. Tapi mengingat posisi Kai sebagai leader di gank amburadul itu, dia juga beranggapan bahwa mungkin dia bisa malakin(?) balik anggota gank itu. Uhuhu~

"Kai, lo udah apal serba - serbi pacaran lum?" Tanya Reita pada Nao.

"Eh? 0.0 U-udah.." Jawab Nao.

"Bagus, Kai. Kami bergantung padamu." Reita nepok - nepok pundak Nao.

"I-Iya... T_T"

**==Kai==**

Kai memperhatikan murid - murid di sekitarnya. Sekarang dia ada di ruangan ujiannya Nao. Ruang "VIII A - VII B". Di sini dia yakin pasti ngga bakal dipalakin(?) contekan. Mengingat anak - anak kelas VIII A yang lumayan encer juga otaknya. Ufufu~

"Tolong kerjakan soal - soalnya dengan baik dan benar." Ujar Miyavi-sensei, pengawas ruangan hari ini.

"Iya, paakk..."

"Nao?" Meev memandang Kai.

"I-Iya, pak? 0.0"

"Tolong hapus tulisan di papan tulis itu." Perintah Meev.

"I-Iya..." Kai nurut aja terus ngehapus papan tulis.

"Bagus, Nao. Setelah itu tolong semir sepatu saya."

Lagi - lagi Kai nurut. Karena menurutnya Nao itu adalah orang yang baik dan benar yang patut dijadikan teladan bagi pemuda - pemuda di seluruh tanah air. *lebay*

"Sudah, pak..." Ucap Kai lalu berdiri.

"Setelah itu kamu ngepel lantai, yah. Ternyata sebagai seksi kebersihan kamu cukup diandalkan juga ^^"

Kai speechless. Ternyata jabatan Nao di kelasnya adalah seksi kebersihan..

**==Reita==**

Tidaaaaakk! Soal - soalnya privasi semua! Σヾ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Bejimana, neh.. （￣−￣） シ

**No. 1 Essay : Apakah kamu sudah menyukai lawan jenis?**

**Answer : **-blank answer-

**No. 2 Essay : Definisikan arti pacaran!**

**Answer :** -blank answer-

**No. 3 Essay : Definisikan pacaran yang sehat!**

**Answer : **-blank answer-**  
><strong>

**==Nao==**

Pluk

Pluk

Dua buah kertas yang udah ga berbentuk jatuh tepat di hadapan Nao. Hampir saja ia berteriak kaget.

_**"Kai, gue minta jawaban SEMUANYA! Aoi."**_

_**"Kai, Bantuin gue~ Uweeee~ ToT Reita."**_

Nao speechless. Naas juga nasib seorang Kai...

.

.

Pulang sekolah...

Uruha baru saja akan masuk ke dalam toilet ketika mendengar dua buah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Sepertinya suara Nao dan Kai...

"Pakai jari saja, Kai. Bagaimana?"

"Eeh, ja-jangan, Nao! Nanti sakit.."

"Tapi kan cuma sebentar, ayolah... Punyamu kan lebih kecil.."

"Jangaaann~ Nanti sakit, Nao..."

BRAAAKK!

"Uruha? 0.0"

"A-Apa yang sedang kalian laku...kan..?"

"Ini, uang gue nyelip di lubang wastafel. Jarinya Kai kan lebih kecil dari gue, jadi bisa buat ngambil tu duit. Iya kan Kai?" Urai Nao.

"Aaaaaahhh! Jangan pakai jarikuuu!"

Uruha sweatdrop.

**=Day 02 : END=**

Gyaaahahahaa~

Lama gak apdet, wkwkwk~

Yohoo~ Gimana kabar, minna? ^0^

Gomen, di fanfic ini idenya nge-stuck mulu. T_T

Review? Comment? Unek - unek?

Klik aja tombol di bawah ini, gratis kok ^-^

No flame please~

Regard,

Akiyama Kaira


End file.
